During the manufacturing procedure of a liquid crystal panel, defects such as bubbles and the like usually occur during assembling an upper glass substrate and a lower glass substrate (generally an array substrate and a color film substrate) of a liquid crystal panel to form a cell (cell-assembling). This severely affects the quality as well as yield of the liquid crystal panel. Moreover, the courses of bubbles generation can not be monitored, which poses a considerable obstacle toward process improvement.